1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation-emitting and/or radiation-receiving semiconductor component in which a radiation-emitting and/or radiation-receiving semiconductor chip is secured on a chip carrier part of a lead frame wherein the semiconductor chip and at least a partial region of the chip carrier part are surrounded by an encapsulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a semiconductor component is disclosed, for example, in European Patent Application EP 400 176. The latter describes a so-called top LED, in which a semiconductor chip is secured on a planar chip carrier part of a lead frame. The lead frame is composed of the chip carrier part and a connection part, arranged separately from the latter, with a respective external connection.
The chip carrier part includes the semiconductor chip. The connection part and partial regions of the external connections are surrounded by an encapsulation which comprises a radiation-impermeable base body having a recess and a radiation-permeable window part which fills up this recess. The chip carrier part and the connection part are surrounded by the base body, or embedded in the latter, in such a way that partial regions of the upper sides of the chip carrier part and of the connection part are flush with the remaining bottom surface of the recess.
Except for its underside, by which it rests on the chip carrier part, the semiconductor chip is completely surrounded by the radiation-permeable window part. The recess, which is completely filled up by the radiation-permeable window part, is fashioned in such a way that it forms a reflector for the radiation emitted by the semiconductor component.
The present invention is directed to developing a radiation-emitting and/or radiation-receiving semiconductor component of the type mentioned in the introduction in such a way that it has an increased radiant intensity and can be produced in a simple manner. At the same time, this semiconductor component is to have good heat dissipation from the semiconductor chip.